Endless Blue
by Aria Song
Summary: Journey to the endless blue with a strange, yet beautiful girl who has more secrets than you'll ever know. Sorry for the horrible summery :/ Comment what you think! Rated T just in case :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Endless Blue**_

The sound of crashing waves and the cries of seagulls awakes me. I blink and look up from the rock I lay on. Did I fall asleep here?! Panicking, I dive into the water, careless of where I land. I take a deep breath and sigh. Someone could've seen me on that rock; they could've taken me to be some freak side-show attraction at a circus. I swim back up to the surface and look around. The beach is deserted, as always. Maybe I over reacted. No one ever comes to this beach, though I don't see why. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The water is clear blue, not murky like in some beaches. And the sky is the perfect shade of baby blue with tuffs of cotton clouds that look like cotton candy at sun set. The grass swayed as the warm breeze danced through the air and picked up some sand as it did so. I dove back under and made my way to the cove. I looked around at my collection of seashells and other things that end up in the ocean. The cove is my home; it has been since, well, almost forever. I look up at the small opening in the roof of the cave and see its starting to get dark. I had slept on that rock all day? I could sleep through a hurricane, but I didn't know I could stay out of water that long. I could've died… Pushing that thought out of my mind, I left my cave and went out to the open waters

I went out to find more seashells, even though I probably have more than I could count, it's a great way to pass the time. I had just about filled my bag (that I had found on shore last month, some lady had dropped as she ran away screaming about sharks, but it was just a dolphin. Humans are so stupid sometimes) when I saw a spark out of the corner of my eye. I saw down to the sparkling object and saw, for the first time in my life, another mermaid. She had sparkling light green eyes and a perfect shaped face with delicate features. Her hair swam around her face. Her hair was so black it was a dark shade of blue that fell down to her hips. And her tail, it was a perfect shade of a sparkling Alice blue. I reached out my hand and so did she. I gasped and her perfect lips made the same expression. Her eyes were clouded with fear. I swished my fins and she copied. I reached out and touched glass. It was my reflection.

I couldn't believe I was the beautiful creature in the mirror. I picked up the mirror, it was surprisingly light, and took it to my cave. I set it down gently and looked at myself. I never knew what I looked like until now. I was scared at how beautiful I was, it was unnatural. I looked up to the small opening in the cave and saw stars. I saw out quickly to the beach and looked up. I loved the night sky. It was so magical and wonderful; I couldn't stop looking at it. I looked at the moon and gasped. It was gone. I could only see a pale outline. A new moon meant only one thing.

_I would get to walk tonight._


	2. Chapter 2- Secrets

_Endless Blue_

- Hey it's me, Aria Song! Sorry the last chapter sucked, I've never really written a story before, but hopefully I'll get better at it :/ Please review and comment what you think about the story and what I should do! And thanks for sticking with me and my story. Love ya guys! -

_Secrets_

I stare at the moon and decide it's around 10, and that I would probably get my legs around 11, like last month. I swim over to a rock and hear footsteps on the sand. I hide behind the rock and cautiously look around it. Its dark, but I can still see slightly. A few feet away is a guy, probably about 17 or 16. He has straight hair, but it's too dark to see the color. His hair was jostled, like he just brushed his fingers through it and forgot about it, but it was cute. He takes off his shirt and starts wading in. I blush seeing him strip his shirt, even though I couldn't really see that well. He wades in and I go under-water enough so that only my eyes and nose were above the water. The human gets closer to the rock and I dive under water. He looks around, startled by the noise. I hold my breath as he wades around, looking for what made the noise.

I come back out of the water and look around. Sighing, I back up and bump into something. I gasp and and turn around. There he was. His grey eyes sparkled with amusement as he saw the look of utter terror in my eyes. He let out a laugh and said, "Hi". I look down and whisper a hello so faint even I couldn't hear it. I fight the urge to swim as fast as I can to my cave and refused to make eye contact. He laughed again and said, "I'm Hunter. Do you have a name, little girl?" I fume at him calling me a "little girl". I would be 16 in a few days, and he was probably 16. "Well? I told you my name and its only polite you tell me yours," he chuckled. I thought about this awhile. I didn't actually know my name. I never thought about it. My parents never really called me by my name before they left… I think about names and quickly whisper, "My names Amaya. I'm nearly 16 so don't call me a little girl." He laughs and I start to think he's crazy for laughing so much, but all humans are, I guess. "I was just kidding about the whole little girl thing, you look at least 17 to me," he says.

"I've never seen you around here. Where do you go to school?" he asks. "Umm I, I don't live around here… I, I live… I live out of state…" I stutter quickly. He looks into my eyes and smiles. "Want to swim with me?" "Sure, I guess," I can't stop the words before they come out and quickly regret what I had just said. I look down and see my fins have been replaced by legs and sigh with relief. "I've never been to this beach, I'm surprised it's so empty. I've never seen anything more , any place," He looks at me and smiles and I quickly look away before he can see me blush. He made me feel so uncomfortable, but also… I look at him and say, "Not many people come here, that's why I love it. It's like my secret," I turn scarlet, knowing he'll think this is stupid. "Well, I guess it's our secret now", and with that he turns around and leaves.


End file.
